Torn
by KiramekiUtau
Summary: After The Host, Wanda meets Burns. Burns seems to fall for her, but does Wanda love him back? Or is he alone? Will Wanda's love for Ian change? There's only one way to find out...
1. Meeting

**Hey! This is my first Host fanfic, I hope you likey! I tried my best! This leaves off where Stephenie Meyer did. And... SINCE I know a lot of people like this jealousy stuff... A war between Ian and Burns will wage! :D **

**~PiperJason**

**Wandas POV:**

Seeing, Burns, I felt happy. I mean, it's not everyday you meet someone like you! I smiled up at him, and he smiled back. We just stood there like that for about a minute, when I heard Ian's voice, strained.

"Wanda... we should really get going..." He said, probably through his teeth. Oh Ian. I loved him so much it hurt. I smiled, and went back to him.

"Sorry about that!" I said, and gave him a little peck on the lips. He managed to smile at me, and wrapped one of his arms around my waist, pulling me towards the car. When we got there, he said, "What the hell?"

I was so alarmed, I jumped and spun around. "What! What happened?"

"Why's HE coming this way?" Ian asked, his jaw clenched. I looked around and saw the problem. Oh. Burns. But I couldn't see why he was a problem. I sighed.

"Hi Burns! What's going on?" I said, smiling. God, I was smiling _way_ too much today.

'Oh, I'm staying with your bunch for a while.' He smiled at me.

"Oh wow! That's great!" I beamed up at him.

"Wonderful." Ian said from beside , he could be sarcastic. I was genuinly happy! I mean, Burns seemed like a pretty nice guy.

"We should go." Ian said, and I kissed his cheek.

"OK." I said, rolling my eyes.

**Burns POV**

When I saw her, I instantly knew. Seriously, I knew. She was the one for me. The minute our eyes connected... well, I fell for her. I wonder if she fell for me? I hope so. Yeah, that guy was with her. But I was convinced I would be much, much better for her.

I was the same as her. I was her kind. I could relate.

So I asked Nate if I could stay.

"Burns, you are a REALLY good friend, man. Why?" He asked, sad.

"Wanderer... I just can't explain it. I have to stay. For her."

He sighed, like, _This guy's never going to get a hint_. 'Burns, Wanda and... Ian looked like a couple. They were as close as glue.'

Yeah, I know. But I was better. I was like her. I knew it. And I'm sure deep inside she did too. Even if we just met.

"Alright. But you will come back, right?" He asked.

"Yes. With her." I smiled at the thought. So I headed in her direction.

"Hey Burns! What's going on?" She asked me. I was obliged to answer.

"Oh, I'm staying with your bunch for a while." I smiled at her, and I felt elated when she smiled back, looking so happy.

"Wonderful." I heard the sarcastic reply from Ian. My eyes tightened. They weren't that serious, were they? They were just boyfriend and girlfriend... And I was certain I could win her over.

"We should go." Ian said, and smiled smugly when she kissed his cheek. I felt jealous. She was MINE. Well, she was GOING to be. Eventually. I was sure. I was also sure, that she felt love for me too when she first saw me, like I did.

**So, how did you like it? Good? What do you think of Burns? *Smiles slyly* I don't like him much. ßut I won't say who Wanda'll end up with! That's me, evil.**

**YOUR BEST FRIEND (Maybe) YOUR WORST ENEMY (Fiction) THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY (Fact)**

**~PiperJason**


	2. Too Dense to Notice

**Thanks for the review, ladaane! I was happy! :D Anyways, I'm updating now, as you can see, since I'm like super bored! Hope you likey!**

**You know who I am!**

**~PiperJason**

**Ian's POV**

You have NO IDEA how I felt when I saw that idiot walking over to us. I could tell, from the minute _Burns_ layed his filthy eyes on her that he fell for her.

But Wanda's MINE. We've been through so much, no one can take her away from me. She loves me the same way. And if Burns Stinking Flowers can't handle that, then that was too bad.

Then I realized I was jealous. Obviously. But I knew Wanda loved me. Why do I have to be jealous? Maybe because Wanda gave _him_ that smile, and not me. Oh well. I got the kiss. Ha. In your face, _Burns_.

So I made my best effort to stay happy the whole day. After the tour, Wanda, me, Burns, Jeb, Kyle, Jared, Mel, and Jamie decided to play soccer. Obviously, I opted for captain. And chose Jared first. Then all of a sudden, Wanda came out of no where, and wanted to play. And guess who's team got her? BURNS. I wanted to punch him, but controlled myself, and enjoyed the game. In the middle of the game, I realized that Wanda and Burns were... gone. They weren't even sitting at the sidelines.

"Be back!" I yelled, and ran, trying to find them. For all I know... Burns might have kissed her and I might have lost.

**Burn's POV**

Wanda. Sweet, kind, awesome, and beautiful. She smiles when she talks, and I payed more attention to that fact than what she was saying.

Eventually, she was snapping her fingers in my face. "Burns? You there? Or has your brain burned away?" She smiled, on the edge of laughter.

I laughed. "Yeah. Probably because of you."

She mock-pouted. "Why, do I lecture badly?"

"No, you look unfair."

"And why's that?"

"You look too beautiful."

Wanda blushed and looked at the ground, shifting her feet uncomfortably. I smiled to myself, and tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear. She moved away, leaving me confused. Why did she move? Surely she must feel the same way...

"Uh... thanks, Burns. That's really nice of you." I smiled when she said that. From then on, my emotions took over. She probably didn't see me, since she was looking at the ground, and I leaned in slightly. I pressed my lips to hers gently, forcing her mouth open. She didn't kiss me back. Probably in a state of shock. I slipped my tongue in her mouth, and kissed her harder. She gasped and stood up, moving back.

"Burns! What are you doing?" She demanded, red. With emotion, probably. Why would she be mad?

Before I could say anything, a voice said it all.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ian's voice came from the doorway.

**Wanda's POV**

Burns was a pretty awesome person. He was nice, and funny. I personally don't think why he is such a problem to Ian. When we were playing the game, I needed water, so we brought some water and started drinking it in mine and Ian's room.

Anyways, we were talking, and I saw Burns space off, staring at me. I snapped my fingers in his face.

"Burns? You here? Or has your brain burned away?" I smiled.

He laughed at that. "Yeah. Probably because of you."

Ha ha. Funny. "Why, do I lecture badly?"

"No, you look unfair."

"And why's that?"

"You look too beautiful."

I blushed, and looked at the ground, shifting my feet. It was really nice of him to say that... but usually Ian only said that to me. So I kinda felt unfomfortable at the fact that this was Burns saying this to me.

"Uh... thanks, Burns. That's really nice of you." I said, despite my uncomfort. I was still looking at the ground. Suddenly, I felt the air change. I felt warmer somehow. I looked up, and to my shock, Burns kissed me, forcing my mouth open. I was too shocked. I just sat there, staring at him, my eyes wide. He might have taken this as a good thing. I think this, because, he slipped his tongue in my mouth, and kissed me harder. Finally, I snapped back to my senses, and gasped, and stood up. I was filled with anger, resentment, and somethingelse I couldn't put my finger on.

"Burns! What are you doing?" I had no idea what I looked like, but I was probably red, from the burning of my face.

He opened his mouth to speak, when I heard a noise from the doorway. "WHAT THE HELL?" Ian yelled, panting. His sapphire blue eyes had anger, and... something I never wanted to see again. Hurt.

**So how do ya guys like this? R & R please! It helps! If you want to give me ideas, just tell me! I'll consider 'em all! :D**

**~PiperJason**


	3. Not Deserving

**Oh… My… God. You all must HATE me for not updating. I'm SORRY! I was busy, school, stuff, UGH. I know, I hate it too. So here's the chapter that everyone deserves! And if you have any ideas, PM me!**

**Wanda's POV**

I couldn't believe what Burns did. Burns… kissed me. He _kissed _me. I made it clear enough that I was just his friend, not his girlfriend. My heart belongs to Ian. How could Burns even _remotely_ think I was in love with him? I was so mad I couldn't speak.

When Ian sent Burns out, I just sat on the bed, feeling insanely guilty for something I didn't do. I looked at the ground, fearing that if I spoke, my voice would shake, and I would start crying like that little girl everyone seems to think I am.

Ian finally broke the silence. He sat down beside me. "Wanda… I…" His voice cracked. And I just couldn't hold it in anymore, the tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Why…?" He said, his voice audibly strained.

"I didn't! He did it to me. He kissed me. I didn't want him to. I'm sorry Ian, I'm so sorry…" I managed, sobbing.

He just hugged me, and I could feel him nodding into my hair. "I get it. I still love you." He said. God, what did I do to deserve him? He was the sweetest, most caring partner anyone could ever have. I didn't deserve him, not one bit.

My chest lightened slightly, and I was able to breathe better. I knew we would always have each other. Nothing would stand in our way.

Well, I was so damn wrong.

**So how did you guys like this? Yeah, it was short. I feel bad for making it so short, but I have this huge project, and I'm in more of a depressed mood nowadays. For reasons I cannot state.**

**I love you all!**

**~PiperJason**

PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 4:

He pulled my hand into the room, and threw me on the bed. Tears were streaming down my face fast, and I would probably drown in them sooner or later. His face looked… happy, triumphant… and something else I couldn't put my finger on. But the only thing I could think of, was why? Why me?


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ! NLU!

**Dear readers of this story,**

**I am very very sorry to say that I cannot continue this story anymore…**

**I REALLY AM SO SORRY! You guys honestly don't deserve me writing this story! I am very glad that whoever has been reading this has been reading it! So proud! But, this story, I cannot continue. Mostly because I have no more ideas, which is very bad. I finished the whole story, my computer crashed, and now all my files… ARE GONE. For some reason, I had all my other stories, except for **_**Torn**_** and **_**Setting Sun**_** on my USB key. Argh, I am honestly very sorry! It's so annoying! I am very pissed about this, and I have lost interest in continuing the story.**

**MagicalNikky, I give you FULL right to copy this story and use it as your own. If you need any ideas, then just PM me! Well, if you want to use this story. If not, I'll ask someone else! **

**I have been terrible to you guys, and you guys totally don't deserve this. Also, I am getting extremely busy with school, as finals are nearing, which is always a reason for fuss and I don't really have that much time. But, whoever has been reading **_**After Crescendo: Tempest**_**, **_**The Grudge 4**_**, and**_** The Red Butterfly- Akai cho**_**, I will continue them the best I can!**

**Thank you for reading this story as far as it went! I am truly grateful for your attention!**

**~Kaede-chan**


End file.
